


Day in the life

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fem Sub, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Harem, Love, Loving Sex, Maledom, Multi, Romance, Rough Sex, Spanking, comission, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Join Jaune Arc in the small town of Vale USA as he goes around fucking and getting fucked by almost everything in sight. The first part in a commission series for A-Lazy Lemming on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another commision! This one a five dollar one for A-Lazy lemming check him out on Tumblr he hasn't posted smut in a LONG time for some unexplainable reason but he's good! This is a world for him about Jaune fucking and eventually getting fucked in a VERY consensual way!

Smut

"You _cheater!"_

  
A sharp angry voice shouted as a screen flashed red as a large **GAME OVER** message played across it.  
"I didn't cheat."  
A calm tired voice said as a pair of silver eyes glared up to a dual set of cerulean blue one that sat comfortably under an unruly mass of blonde hair.

  
"Yes, you _did_ cheater! You always beat me!"

  
Ruby pouted the young futanari harrumphing loudly her short red hair swinging as Jaune sighed.  
"Ruby I didn't cheat I'm just good at the game."

  
Jaune said for what had to be the tenth? Time now, as his best friend Ruby had come over to his house again, it was Saturday and had decided to play thier favorite past time-fighting games together. Jaune never knew why his best friend loved to play him in fighting games, she always lost to him and Ruby hated to lose almost more than she did not like raisins.  
"You kept doing the same move! That's _cheating!"_

  
Ruby whined making Jaune roll his eyes.

  
"Ruby you need to learn how to _block._ If you never counter what I dod why would I change anything about it?'  
Jaune asked honestly making the futa pout.

  
"You should give me a fair chance instead of cheating! You _meanie!"_

  
"I do the same move every time. You have more than enough chance to learn from that."  
The boy said as she friend pouted in an adorable way her silver eyes carrying with them the firepower and anger of a quivering sickly chihuahua as she looked away.

" _YOU BAD FRIEND!"_

  
Ruby huffed squirming in Jaune's lap her cute soft rear _grinding i_ nto his crotch making a certain reaction from another part of Jaune. The boy blushed feeling his crotch tighten as Ruby's innocent shuffling on his crotch produced a tent in his jean making Jaune gulp.

  
"Well, Ruby! Maybe we should call it a day yeah? It's getting late and we should probably take a minute ok?"  
Jaune asked making the young futa looked up to him with innocent eyes.

  
"Really? Do you want to come over to your sisters with me? I think she wants to see you."

  
Ruby asked jaune who sighed, that was true. He _needed_ to meet his eldest sibling soon, she was going to be his new roommate and well _owner_ if Jaune was to be fair.  
His house was getting a bit too full and his decision to move out while in his junior year even if he was accepted did not go down well with his family it still was for the best in his idea. The boy had moved out recently and even if he still visited his home he needed to go meet his sibling, to pick a room if for nothing less. If he didn't pick a room there was a good chance he would be sleeping on her cold wooden floors, that while still, _insanely_ comfortable Jaune wanted a bed or at least a futon to rest on.

  
"Yeah I'll go see her, might as well find my bed."

  
"Cool! I'll get my stuff!"

  
Ruby said zipping of his crotch making Jaune sigh in relief as the temptation of his best friend left his body Ruby zipping out of the room her twelve inches of flaccid futa cock hanging freely covered fully in a tight black cock sleeve, that hung from her skit like the hand of a grandfather clock.

  
"I'll get my stuff Jaune! Then I'll kick your _but!"_

  
"You think so!"

  
Jaune shouted smiling at his best friends rapidly vanishing from. Jaune liked Ruby he liked her whole family they were old friends with his and even if Ruby was two years young than him Jaune was still best friends with the futa. Even if her cock hung at a foot and grew to fifteen inches at full Jaune was not jealous of her. He had a _foot_ of cock on him and while it wasn't as big as a futa's what coudl he really expect? Ruby was a futa she like almost every other futa on Remnant had a massive cock.  
And just like most futa's, she was a kind caring person who he was happy to have me and was grateful to have in his life-

  
'Hey, there _lady killer!_ Don't think I missed you eyeing my sister ass like Nora eyes a plate of _syrup."_

  
A cool confident voice called from the door as Jaune's other best friend and well sister in all but blood was Yang smirking like a fox in a chicken coup.  
"Yang I didn't see you come in, how long were you standing there?"

  
Jaune asked shuffling nervously as the tall older futa smirked at him. Yang was tall easily six five and almost all muscle with a mane of blonde hair, a shining pair of lilac eyes and a pair of double D breasts that fought to stay in her top. Yang like her sister, her mother and her stepmother was a futa who like most futas was a good person but Yang was always a bit... _aggressive..._

  
"Long enough to see you ogling my baby sisters ass like you were going bend her over the bed and make her scream. _Bold."_

  
Yang said her eyes briefly changing color to crimson making Jaune blush and stutter as he began to scoot away on his old bed.

  
"Yang I would _never!_ You know me! We had sleepovers at our houses as kids! Ruby is my best friend-

  
"Cool you jets _lady killer!_ I'm not mad you want to fuck my sister."

  
Yang said flashing him a pair of finger guns making Jaune's panic shoot up

  
"I! I didn't mean-

  
"Don't break a damn blood vessel! Take a chill pill man you look like you are about to have a heart attack. You need to _chill out."_

  
Yang said winking at Jaune in a flirtatious manner as she sashayed her way up to her bed her wide child-bearing hips swaying seductively as the futa part was about her as Yang was made evident. Yang was a quarter faunus apparently _horse faunus_ to be exact. As the massive nigh two foot monster in her crotch was barely held back by the thin layer of her leggings fabric as her equine member pulsed as she licked her lips. It was no secret that Yang thought Jaune was... _scrumptious._

  
She liked the boy, he was her baby sisters best friend and her good friend. Jaune was tall scrawny but not too scrawny. He had s a decent muscle built and a foot of cock was made evident as the many, many sleepovers at each others house and eventual baths by Summer when they got dirty. Playing in mud or doing whatever the hell kids wind up doing in life.  
Summer the literal mom on the year every year for all the years had scrubbed them down time and time again.

  
Making sure to clean and scrub every inch on their bodies making them regret every second of whatever the hell adventure they had done that day before chiding them fluffing their hair putting clean clothes on them and putting them all to bed in the one large bed Ruby and Yang shared. During the years Jaune had seen every inch of the girl's bodies, from early childhood when they were little more than snot-nosed children running in circles to when they were in there developing years and the physical changes of there body began to develop.  
He saw when thier breasts came in, he watched as their hips widen ther bodies grew curves in all of the right places and when there other more...

 _obvious_ parts began to swell as the sister grew a new leg on their crotches he was there to witness and gulp when he saw their new bugles in Yang's case or in Ruby's who filled her mother's example simply bought a cock sleeve to let her cock hang out and be protected from the world. Although one look at Summer's cock made Jaune shudder as he swore that such a sweet thin woman had no business having that type of a monster in between her legs. I mean really! It was thicker than any of her legs and almost half as long-

  
"Look Jaune! I'm _not_ mad! Really! I mean how can I be? It would be a little more than hypocritical for me to be mad at the boy looking to drill Ruby's ass when she wants to break yours."

  
Yang smirked her tongue licking her lips as Jaune blushed. It was no secret that Ruby had a crush on him, he knew it Yang knew it hell even Ren of all people noticed it. The male best friend of Jaune had not even noticed his best friend was crushing on him harder that Glynda's crop on a student's hand. Although Jaune and several other members of the male community did believe that it was a forced ignorance. As Ren was more interested in making sure he could walk straight than anything else.

  
"I _wouldn't!"_

  
"Why not? Is Ruby not attractive? Do you think my baby sister is  _ugly?"_

Yang asked eyes flashing red as Jaune paled. 

  
"What?! No, she's cute and adorable, she is the futa I know!"

  
"Then why do you not want to sleep with her? You think she'll turn you down?"

  
"What? No! It's just!"

"Just what? How come you don't want to date the nicest futa that you know."

  
Yang asked now dangerously close to Jaune, her ample breast practically smothering his face as he gulped.

  
"Yang! You're pretty close you know that!"

  
"I _want_ to be."

  
Yang said in a sultry tone that burned the air as she pushed Jaune back making him fall onto the bed.  
Jaune gasped as Yang slithered on top of her soft supple breasts blessing his chest barely covered by a thing shit as her monster cock pulsed her legs threating to erupt. Jaune knew Yang like him, and that terrified the boy.

  
"What's the matter _Jauney?_ You don't want to _Yang?"_

  
The girl asked her burning hot breath tickling his inner ears making his own cock stutter and straight as it pushed against his jeans. His sold foot of gurl cock ground against his tight cones before her monster dick pushed it down grinding onto it, smashing them together making Jaune shudder as Yang forced him down into the soft mattress.

  
"Yang _wait!"_

  
"Why? Don't you think I'm attractive blondie? That hurts but you can make that up to me."

  
Yang said reaching down licking Jaune's ear making him shudder like a leaf on the breeze as a jolt of electric ran down his spine. Yang was beautiful futa or not she was a knockout woman, with a great personality and an easy going mind and overall friend of his.

She was in all ways the perfect girlfriend idea, and the only reason Jaune did not toss himself into Yangs burning embrace was a rather awkward childhood memory. One night when Jaune was on asleep over when he was maybe four? He had a nightmare and went for a glass of water, during which he heard screaming... there was loud screaming coming from the upstairs bedroom and Jaune being the _young knight_ as he liked to call himself went to check it out was greeted tot he sight of Raven slamming her ass breaking cock into her husbands ass.

  
Jaune would never forget the sign of that massive cock into her mans ass stretching and pulling it apart the heavy wet _smacks_  of flesh the rough grunt of Raven and the moans from Tia that did not sound live noses a man could ever make filled the room. Jaune never got over that, feeling form Raven the sheer amount of pure control the dominance she coudl force out on him, it scared Jaune.  
Jaune was a top he was not a sub and Yang fed on that. She was a top that liked to top tops. If Jaune was a wolf Yang was a dragon. But predator but in entirely different weight classes

.  
"Yang _wait!'_

  
Jaune gasped as Yang angled her cock to his jeans that barely held the plum Arc booty that every futa wanted to break in in place, the young futa forcing him deep into the ned as her cock drooled long strands of precum that practically seared his leg.

  
"For what? You know I give as good as I get. Do you want to go first? Want me to ride you till you _pop!"_

  
Yang said  _biting_ Jaunes neck sinking her teeth into his flesh making him gasp and squirm as her hands ran up and down his back. Gripping and pulling his well-muscled back as she ran a hand down his short blonde hair bitting his ear making him shudder.  
"Yang _please!"_

  
"Or, how about I bend over and let you go to town? You'd like that huh? Shove that foot of boy cock into my virgin cunt? I bet you'd like to make me _moan_ to make me scream to make me call you _daddy?_ You want to fuck me, _daddy_. I can see it in your eyes."

  
Yang said her eyes dangerously close to Jaune her body pressing into him their cocks grinding into one another one hand cupping his soft plump ass the other cradling his hair.  
Jaune's hands rose up on instinct her hair was falling over her body like lave entangling him drawing him closer to the fire-

  
"I said _no!_ Yang! I don't want to fuck you! Not now ok!"

  
Jaune said as Yang vanished, the futa jumped off him laughing like a hyena.

  
_"Hah!_ You should have seen the look on your face!"

  
Yang shouted doubling over as Jaune sighed.

  
"Not cool."

  
"Lighten up! Did you think I was really going to rape you?"  
Yang asked a hurt look in her eyes.

  
"No. I didn't you are just so aggressive!"

  
"That's how you like it and you know it!"  
"You are the worst."

  
_"Best!_ I'm the best damn friend you ever had!"

  
"I need better people."

  
Jaune said as rolled out of his bed.

* * *

  
_"Roman!"_  
_"Red. Blondie, idiot.'_  
Roman said greeting Ruby Yang and Jaune in that order as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Why am _I_ the idiot?"

Jaune asked  _his_ brother as he got out of Yang's jeep along with a chirping Ruby and walked up to the small one-story house. 

  
"Because you are my idiot brother in law that's why. Now get in Neo has your bed laid out roomie."

  
Roman said as Jaune walked inside his brother in law's house.

  
"Roman! Where are the _cookies!?'_

  
"Top shelf _Red!_ And _don't_ eat more than five! Your mom will tan my ass if you lose your appetite!"

  
Roman said as Jaune closed the door to his two-story house that may or may not have been funded through money laundering. Roman was a bit of a _shady_ character and Jaune was no stranger to his fast and loose business practices. As he closed the door making his way into the oddly furnished white, pink and brown house. Walking down the hardwood as the sound of Ruby devouring cookies and Yang cheering her on while Roman groaned begging the girls to stop came from the kitchen.

  
Jaune found his room in the back of the first hall fully laid out with a single futon, a dressed a closet and a small tv laid out but no _Neo Arc._  
_"Roman_! Where's my sister?"

Jaune asked checking his back preparing for a surprise attack from his sister at any moment, dreading the fear Neo Arc surprise attack and-

  
"She's not in your room?"  
_"No!"_

  
"Then you missed her! You can see her when she gets home! Red! What did I say about eating all the cookies?!"

  
Roman said making Jaune sigh. Neo was his adopted eldest sister and the one letting him live rent-free in her house. So far Jaune had not been able to catch her today that meant that when he saw her again he would face her _wrath._  
Jaune shuddered as he began to fully unpack his room decided it was best to get over with sooner than later as he unpacked his room as the sounds of arguing and the slaughter of cookies filled the air.

* * *

 

"Don't stop walking."

"Cardin. You do know you can just say no right?"

  
Jaune asked his old _somewhat_ friend Cardin Winchester who looked like he was about to be ripped apart and torn to pieces.

  
"Cardin. Just talk to her. Velvet is a human, not an animal.'

  
"Easy for you to say! You get the nice futa who like you! Not the _stalker rabbit!"_

 

"She's not a stalker."

"She followed me home!"

"She's your next door _neighbor."_

"She was in my house!"

  
"Her mom is your's best friend."

  
"She stole all my bed sheets!"

"She... ok _that's_ creepy."

  
Jaune finally gave in as Cardin nodded.

  
"Cardin, have you ever considered just _talking_ to her? You know like a  _regular_ human being? Surely she just wants to date you, not all futa are bad you do know this right?"

  
Ren said finally speaking up. The quiet boy had by some miracle not been shanghaied by Nora walked behind his friends. Ren was a calm boy also in his junior year and one of the few boys's not to use Jaune as _futa bait._ The term most of the boys who claimed to be his friend used for Jaune allowing his perfect bubble but would temporarily steal the gaze of every futa around them. Something that Cardin was banking on as he hid from his so-called stalker. Really Velvet only wanted to take him on a date. And breed him till he saw stars but that was just a fact of life.  
She was a faunus futa dealing with raging hormones and _painful_ heat cycles and-

  
_Whap!_  
Jaune crashed into something soft and squishy as a pair of green eyes and mint hair filled his vision.

  
"Sorry! So sorry! I didn't see you there!"  
Jaune said as a smaller girl with gree hair, c cup breast barely held back by a blaze black bra shown off proudly in a ripped spray painted t shit, with a green-black skateboard on her back. A purple blazer covered her hood and-  
_"Jaune Arc?_ Jaune!"

  
The girl said suddenly jumping into Jaune's arms wrapping her thin arms around his neck pressing her breasts into his chest. As Jaune felt no cock rubbing on him.  
And he would have felt a cock for one all of his sibling, mother and most of his best friends were futa's and he knew what a cock felt like. Plus her own bubbly but was held in a pair of constricting green booty shorts that hugged her ass like a glove jiggled making Jaune blush.

 

"Umm... who are you? _Friendly stranger?"_

  
Jaune asked blushing fiercely as the girl gasped her green eyes gaining a hurt look to them.  
"Jaune! It's _me!"_

  
The girl said her legs now hanging freely her green and white sneakers kicking freely as his hands fell instinctively to her plump thighs that his fingers sank into taking a firm grip of he supple smooth flesh. Making him grunt as the girl subconsciously ground her crotch into her making a noticeable bulge appear in his boxers.  
"Ummm hey! It's me... glad to see you again?"

  
Jaune asked as the green eyes narrowed on him as he felt manicured nails begin to _dig_ into his flesh.

  
"For the first time?'  
Jaune said again as she girl growled.

  
"Jaune! It's _me!"_

  
"I..."

  
"It's me you _scrub but!"_

  
The girl finally said as Jaune's brain finally clicked.  
"Reese!? Is that you?!"

  
"About time you recognize your best friend!"  
"Reese?! Is that you!?"  
"Sure Is Jaune!"

  
The girl said as Jaune balked, Resse was here!? In his high school!? Impossible! No way! He hadn't seen Reese in years! Maybe even decades, the last time he saw her they were barely able to ride bikes and she was the most tomboyish girl ever. Hell Jaune didn't even know she was a girl until Neo slapped him with her parasol in the bathtub as apparently tell your penis fell off! Was _not_ an appropriate thing to say to a girl no matter how young you might be.

  
"What the hell!? When did you get back in town?"  
Jaune asked smiling ear to ear as the childhood friend of his gave him a wolfish smirk showing off her pure white teeth along with a crooked chipped canine.

  
"I just moved back! I'm going to finish high school here and the try to go to college! I'm thinking the JC here will do nicely."

  
"You mean Beacon? That's where I'm going!"

  
_"Sweet!_ Now we can see a lot more of each other! Hell, what are you doing after school we should catch up."  
Reese said still wrapped firmly in Jaune's arms her thing feminine legs lightly wrapping around his waist pulling his now aching erection into her crotch her breasts rubbing his shirt as his hands gripped her ever so soft _plump_ thighs.

  
"I'm not doing anything, I just moved into my new place actually."  
Jaune said shyly as Reeses gasped.

  
"You have a place!? Where!"

  
"Well, _Neo_ got married and-  
"What?! _Neo_ got married?! Two who?!"

  
"Take a guess."

  
"Roman?! He pulled it off!?'

  
"Sure did. Proposed to her on her birthday after buying her a three _-story_ Neopolitan Icecream sundae. I swore they would both have diabetes after she finished making out with him."  
"That's so sweet!"  
"Tell me about it, I swore that thing was a health danger."  
"So you live with Neo and Roman now?"

  
"Yeah, I'm with them till I graduate and well for the imminent future."

  
"So you share your place?"  
"Well normally, today Neo works late and won't be home till at least one in the morning and Roman is off doing his... business ventures so he'll be gone for a few days really."

  
"So what your saying is you have the place to your self?"  
Reeses asked grinning like a fool.

  
"Yeah, why?"  
_"I'm coming over!"_

* * *

 

  
Resse invited herself into Jaune's house in a moment as he felt a piece of lead settle into his guts.'  
The day went by shockingly fast. Jaune went from talking Ren and Cardin to talking to Reese trying to find Ren and Carding. The former being found fairly quickly being pulled around by Nora like he was a paperweight and the latter nowhere to be found along with _Velvet._

  
Though the fact that Coco was guarding the janitor closet on the far end of the school like a mother bird did she some light to what had happened to the two of them.  
After that Jaune found himself at the front door to his house where Reese as always invited herself inside and after a few glasses of water and a snack or two Reese made herself at home in the typical position of a woman in Jaune's life in the middle of his lap grinding her _impossibly_ soft ass into Jaune's cock.

  
The fiery tomboy yelping and grinning as the two dueled in a match of skill alone in Jaune's new home.

  
_"Hah!_ I got you! Come on Jaune it's like you aren't even trying!"

  
Reeses said somehow painfully oblivious to the near foot long blue resting snugly in her perfect soft bubble but.  
Jaune gritted his teeth using every last once of is considerable willpower to not toss Reese tot he floor tear off her pink booty shorts and force his foot of cock deep into her ass hole and make her cry out his name.

  
"I'm trying alright! I'm trying _very_ hard!"

  
Jaune gritted as Reese's impossibly soft and supple ass checks acted like buns for his dog enveloping and squishing them wrapping Jaune's cock in a pillowy heaven making him moan.

  
"Jaune? You ok? You sound like you are in pain.'

  
Reese said innocent shifting her ass further into his crotch grinding her cheeks onto his dog making Jaune triple his grip on Neo's controller not caring if he cracked it. Or well he did care as have Neo put him through a ceiling was not high on his to-do list.  
But Resse was making it so hard! Her ass was like a slice of heaven! Soft, plump and enveloping. Even though layers of clothing Jaune felt the heat of her supple cheeks crushing his cock as it spread her ass through her shorts-

  
"Jaune are you ok?"

  
"Just a bit _distracted!"_

  
"By what? The fact that I'm kicking your ass!"

  
_"The fact that I'm going to be breaking yours."_

  
"What was that?"

  
"Nothing! Nothing Reese let's just play."

  
Jaune said gritting his teeth determined to keep playing the FPS and not objectify his childhood friend anymore. He did not last long.  
Reese's constant teasing of her soft ass on his crotch made concentration impossible her every _grind, shake_ and _bonce_ of her plump rear proved too much for Jaune to resist.  
As soon despite _ALL_ instincts telling him this was a BAD idea he undid his zipper. Jaune hissed as his cock flopped out, the foot long monolithic cock flopping out harder than iron as it's angry purple head leaked down a stead long line of pre-cum that made Jaune _throb._

  
Jaune wasted no time his sight going red and his cock throbbing he dropped his controller to the bed allowing the brown white and pink controller to flop out the futon as Jaune gripped Reese's soft thighs.  
Pulling her ass to his cock, sliding his cock up and dose entrenching it between her ass cheeks making her soft ass envelop through her short shorts giving him an outstanding hot dog as he began to thrust.  Jaune _pulled_ Reese to him his hips thrusting up his cock closing up and down Rees ass her cheeks clamping down on her desperate to wrap up and envelop his cock.  
Jaune gunned pulling up Resse up and down his cock, slamming her up and down thrusting in-between her ass. His mind was gone, his eyes only saw the soft plump ass in front of his. Squeezing enveloping begging to be bent over and _bred._

  
Jaune did not notice that Reese had stopped playing the game. She put her control down and was moaning, on hand gripping her right breast the other falling down the front of her shirt, low moan filled the air as Jaune doubled his thrusts.  
His rough hand calloused from years of household chores and arm wrestling Yahng and Nora sunk into Reese soft cheeks, his hands gripping and mauling her ass. making Rees cry out as Jane doubled his thrusts as her cheeks slammed down on him making a vacuum seal on his dick and-

  
_"AHH!"_

  
Jaune shouted as his balls tensed as his cock throbbed, firing or rope after rope of thick gooey virile Arc seed on her back. Paining her shite cover her from her ass to her short green hie white as both teens shuddered.  
**"FUCK. ME."**  
Jaune thought as he began to panic.

  
_"What did I do?! What did I do?! I molested her! I-_

  
Jaune's thought died on his lips as Reese turned around and kissed him. Placing her soft lips on Jaune as his eyes flutter as he returned the kiss his first running his tongue over her teeth.  
Her mouth accepting his tongue into her own as ther tongue dance into another's mouth. Twirling around before Rees broke ther kiss with a wet plop!  
"Ress I-  
"I always wanted to do this."

  
Res siam ms as she fell off Jaunes lap and stroking his iron-like cock making Jaune moan as her impossibly soft fingers jerked his cock.  
"Reese! It's still sensitive!"  
Jaune said as his oldest friend jerked his cock with one hand pumping his foot of meat like a pro.  
"Reese-  
"If you think that's good how about this?"

  
She asked taking her tongue and _licking_ the tip of his shaft, Jaune shook as a blot of electric pleasure filled his body. Resses's slim lithe tongue teased Jauen tip taking his long line of pure cum and pulling it back into her mouth. Before running all over his cock lapping up the long gooey remain of his earlier erection.  
Jaune's mind turned to mush as something hot wet and slimy enveloped his cock. Resses swallowed his cock head. Her thing mouth taking his dick tips her eyes bulged out struggling with his length, making Jaune's world go white.

  
Reese bobbed up and down his cock, her hot wet mouth inhaling his cock like it was oxygen and she was drowning, taking her thin tongue and later ing up making sure to take him deep into her that bypassing her gag reflex to swallow his cock.  
Jaune saw stars as his cock head poked the soft back of the girl's throat. His dick hitting the soft spongy back of her throat every time she swallowed hid dick Jaune gritted his teeth, Rees took her inexperienced but _very_ eager mouth up and down his dick.

  
Raking her teeth along the end of his cock making Jaune gaps before she brought her mouth to the tip of his dick letting it go with a wet plop!  
Before biting in lightly and applying a sloppy wet kiss to the tip. Repeating this process time and time again. Making Jaune grunt and groan before-  
_"Reese!"_

  
Jaune yelled his hands shooting out gripping Reese by her hair, taking her long green hair in his hands pulling her to the base of his cock. Reese moaned as her eyes bulged as Jaune's cock fired lick a cannon. His dick let loose as a firehouse burst into the girl's mouth his cock went off firing off rope after thick virile rope down her throat. The girl's eyes bugle out as she fought to swallow Jaune's seed. The cum forcing its way down her throat going clean into her gut as Jaune held her face to his crotch for several minutes as his cock fired into Reese's formerly virgin mouth.

 

Reese gulped down most of Jaune's cum like a pro as he let her off his cock with a messy plop. Reese's mouth opened in a low O shape hot white cum pooling in the back of her throat before she gulped it down at once swallowing Jaune's massive load with a messy _gulp!_  
Taking down his cum before licking her lips and winking at Jaune in a flirtatious way.

Jaune wasted no more time, he flung Reese onto the bed in one moment she was making Jaune ripped off her clothes revealing her supple C cups. Her twin pink mountaintops erect and hard, her pussy dripping with need as Jaune kissed Reese deeply forcing her int his futon his hand roman all over her young supple form gripping and mauling her before his dicks tip touch her quivering pussy lip.s Mkain g both teens shuddered before Reese nodded. Kissing Jaune harder as he aligned his cock on her dripping sex and in one solid motion Jaune shoved all twelve inches of his monolith cock into the once virgin pussy as  Jaune moaned as two things happened at once.

  
_One_. Reese _screamed._  
Jaune's cock broke into her once virgin cunt, spearing clear past her barrier stealing her virginity in one go solid thrust. Ree'es eyes widened and a low gasp left her mouth as his massive foot of cock shot straight into her womb, his length poking the tip of her baby factory and his prodigious width _stretching_ out her cunt that attacked him. Her walls gripped and spasmed violently trying to crush the invade in ther made. Her rich velvety wall attacked the foreign cock making Reese grit her teeth in pain as she felt like she had been stabbed.

  
_Two._ Jaune _grunted._

  
Jaune was in heaven. His cock speared into the inhuman cunt of his childhood friends cunt. Reese's pussy attacked his cock. Her angry velvety walls coiled and wrapped around his cock. Wrapping it up in a tight fleshy vice pulling him deeper and deeper into. Her inner silky walls _gripped_ his cock so hard Jaune was sure it would break off as his cock dug into her cunt, driving it's way all the way inot her womb stopping only when his balls finally rested on her perfect bubbly ass making Resse making her moan.

  
The girl's body shook like someone had put a live wire in it, her slim nearly flawless boys shaking like a leaf in the wind as her untouched cunt was stretched far past anything it was even thought possible of withstanding.

Jaune's _monolithic_ cock pulled and _broke_ the girl's cunt making, his girth forcing her tight, fleshy walls apart. Delving inot the deepest parts of Reese's sex. Making the girls gave a low groan as a trail of droll left her mouth. Jaune wasted no time his lips sealing into Reese mashing ther faces together as a spark came back into her mind. Her once pain-wracked body snapped back into place. Her tongue meeting Jaune's as ther mouths crashed into one another, as one of his hands went to her exposed pink nipples.  
Reese gasped as Jaune twister her pink peaks twisting and pulling them making her mewl as he planted several kisses on her neck, on hand twisting a nipple with one hand the other _squeezing_ her ass.

  
Jaune took his time making sure Reese was having just a good time as he, altering between biting, sucking, teasing and nipping her upper body. Making the girl shudder and writhe in pleasure before the initial pain of her deflowering left her as she and Jaune shared a look.  
"I'm going to start moving ok?"

  
Jaune asked using a monumental amount of self-control to not just start thrusting the ting pussy of his oldest friend, breeding the girl into his woman.

  
"O- _ok._ "

  
Reese said weekly a pained look in her eyes as Jaune sealed their mouths with a kiss his hand never leaving her nipples as he pulled half of his cock out of her cunt.  
Her tight inner walls fought tooth and nail to keep him inside as Rese scream into his mouth pain and pleasure filling her mind Jaune grunted her pussy walls eager to be bred greedily pulled Jaunes cock back down into her.

  
Not wanting to let his cock go free without a _titanic_ effort, Jaune grunted pulling himself fully halfway out of Reeses' cunt making the girl shake a shudder as her legs kicked out wild before Jauen slammed his dick back into her making a low wet _smack!_

  
Sound filled the air as his cock drove itno her spasming pussy, her inner walls fighting to grip and wring out the cock in her. Reese's eyes shot open as her mouth form another low _O_ formed on her face a long line of drool falling from the side of her lips her thing tongue handing out as Jaune's cock showed her feelings of pleasure she never knew existed and-

  
"I'm about to start moving, ok?'

  
Jaune asked through a monumental amount of self-control. His teeth grinding against themselves as his cock was crushed in his impossibly tight pussy.  
Reeses' cock gripped onto Jaune's dick like a boy constrict wrapping and grinding its fleshy walls against it making the boy tense up as-

  
"Be _gentle."_

  
Reese said through pained panting breaths as Jaune nodded placing both hands on her thin waist forcing himself up using every last ounce of mental fortitude form stopping his impending orgasm to be wrung out as he grinned his dick out of her.  
Every inch was a damn battle Reese's cunt simply refused to let Jaune go, her warm velvety walls latching onto his cock twisting an turning it before he pulled it out half again as he thrust forward.

  
_Smack!_  
Jaune's dick plunged _deeper, harder_ itno Reeses tight dripping sex. Making the girl give out a low gasp of pleasure as her legs twisted, Jaune felt her cunt attacking his cock as he pulled out again.  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
Jaune settled into a low pattern, slamming his cock in and out of Reese's soaking cunt, making the by now familiar smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air.  
Reese moaned, her earlier pain all but forgotten as her licks kicked and spasmed. Every meaty _smack!_ Of Jaune's balls onto her bubbly ass made her groan her cunt was pulled and wonderfully stretched-

  
" _Harder! Fucke me!'_

  
The girl said as Jaune needed no further prodding he doubled his pace plowing into her like a steam drill making the girl scream.  
The sound of wet _smacking_ of flesh on flesh followed by what could only be described as a young girl being brutally murdered filled the air as Jaune fucked her for over half an hour before-  
_"AHH!"_

  
Both teens cried out as there climaxed hit as one. Jaune's cock throbbed filling Reese rope after thick rope with thick virile Arc cum.  
Painting her womb white as her cunt nearly ripped his dick off. Her already inhuman tightness gripped and shook his cock making him moan as he pumped rope after gooey rope into her _quivering_ sex. After several rapturous minutes of climax, the two lost all inhibitions as the _real_ fucking bean.

* * *

  
" _Fuck me! Fuck_ my slutty ass!"

  
Reese moaned as the wet _clap! Clap!_ Of flesh of flesh filled the air, Jauen had her doggy style jamming his monolithic cock into her ass like a piston. His cock stretched and broke apart her asshole her. His _monolitich_ cock ruining her ass making Ree'es see stars as Jaune  _hammerd_ into her tight bruised rose bud as her already _destroyed_ cunt was busy leaking out long lines of Arc cum as he fucked her into the bed.

  
_Smack! Smack_!  
The futon was pulled forward and back with every thrust as Jaune plundered the formerly virgin  ass her tight hole gripping down on his cock locking it in a fleshy vice as Reese cried out  
" _Fuck_ my slutty ass!'

  
She yelled as Jaune _whacked!_

  
Her ass spanking her making her yelp in pleasure as her ass doubled in things making Jaune grunt in frustration as in the end her ass won out.  
"Fucking take it!"  
He yelled as his cock brutally filling her ass with cum making them both screamed, Jaune's cock throbbing filling her tight rosebud with a half gallon of Arc cum as her own ass  _tripled_ its grip on him as the two shared a  _sloppy_ kiss Jaune yanked his cock out of her ass with a messy  _plop!_ Allowing a minor waterfall of cum fall out as he pulled the girl to her his cock already searching for a new target as the teens  _devoured_ each other.

  
The two lost no momentum, _Smac! Smack!_

  
Reese howled like a _banshee_ as Jaune lifted her int mid-air fucking her full nelson. he held the girl up a is cock diving into her well-fertilized cum filled cunt. Breaking down her inner walls as her velvety flesh spasmed around him. The two shared a passionate kissed as the fucking and grinding and smacking! Reached a brutal crescendo as-  
_"CUMMING!"_

  
The boy yelled as Jaune and Reese came, her cunt bit down on his dick as it tried to wring him out for all he was wort.  
Jaune's own cock exploded filling her already brutally full womb with sperm. The _thick virile_ ropes proved to be too much though as his cock plopped out of her tight cunt filling the air with a waterfall of cum.  
The made out in a fiery embrace as their tongues danced into each other's mouths and-  
_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

  
The sound of something long and _sharp_ tapping filled the air as both teens broke out of there cum filled fucking to see standing in the doorway to Jaune's room carrying a box of pizza _covered_ head to toe with _fresh Arc cum_ and sporting a smile that could cut _steel_ was Jaune's eldest sister _Neopolitan Arc_ who he had just arrived with a pizza for her _beloved_ baby brother to enjoy only two now coated with said  _beloved_ baby broths thick _hot_   cum.

  
"Neo! I didn't see you! You... you look happy!"

  
Jaune said laughing nervously as a thin layer of sweat covered his body as Neo cocked her head like a tiger about to lunge Neo did _not_ look happy, in fact, despite her sanguine smile, Neopolitan Arc looked downright _murderous._

 

 

 


	2. Arkos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Reese are going steady,despite a mishap with Glynda all is well! And the Reeses best friend Pyrrha Nikos come by and well things get interesting...

  

Smut.

Come for Lazy Lemming.

 

 _"AHHH!_ Why can't I ever find what I need!?" Jaune shouted tripping out of his room landing on the wooden floor of his new home with a dull thud! On the floor as he moaned.

"Kid, you like hell you need a hand?" Roman asked brushing his teeth. The slightly older man looked down with a pitying gaze at Jaune who groaned in response.

"No, I'm fine Uncle-

"Up ub! Quit it will all that Uncle crap. Call me Roman or don't call me."

Roman said brushing his teeth as he did. The man was dressed in a simple white robes and a pair of teal boxers as he brushed his teeth in the hallway.

"What the hell are you even tiring to find that's got you sprawled out like Ruby in a damn pastry shop?"

"My socks! I need my socks so I can get dressed!"

"You mean the ones on your _shoulder?"_ Roman asked pointing to the pair of plain white socks on Jaune's shoulder as he gasped.

"How did I miss them!?"

"Don't know don't care now get dressed. Neo will kill me if you are late to school again now get. And take a shower you smell like sweat and shame." Roman hissed as Jaune rolled his eyes and slowly got up.

"Neo still in the shower?"

"My lovely wife has left for work two hours ago dear nephew. You would do well to learn your sibling's patterns or else she might just punish you." Roman said suppressing a low wave of fear as Jaune sighed.

"Roman I've known Neo since I was born."

"And I have known her before so don't get cocky with me you little shit," Roman said before gurgling once walking over to an open sink and spitting.

_PHA!_

"Now take a shower let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

 

"So how do you and Neo... chill?" Jaune asked sitting next to Roman in his jeep. The lime green Toyota glistened in the sunlight as Roman sighed.

"Kid if this is your way of wanting to know if I fuck your sister then let me just tell you yes. Me and Neo have sex often three times and day."

Roman deadpanned as Jaune looked ready to be ill.

 _"GAH!_ Roman I don't want to know if  you and Neo have sex!"

"Then why the hell are you asking us how we _chill?"_

"Because I never see you two together! You or her are always out at some time or another! How the hell do you make time for one another?"

"Love finds a way kid. And yes we have sex all over the house, and we stopped using your room as much after you came here."

"That's nice and-

"As much!?"

"No one's  perfect kid and your sister has a real... _interest_ in some taboo actions."

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Not in my car you arent'! I just finished painting this thing! Hurl outside you big baby!"

"Just drive! The lights green!" Jaune said as roman floored the pedal and the two jerked forward.

"Why are you so soft kid? Two adults having fun should not bother you that much you know?" Roman asked as Jaune had to fight down the urge to suddenly become violently ill.

"But you are fucking all over the house!?"

"Yes, Jaune. We are fucking _all_ over our house, that _we_ pay for, and that _we_ invested in. _We_ are enjoying our house together, is that a problem?"  Roman asked raising a wary eyebrow at Jaune who sighed in resignation.

"Nothing Roman, it is your house you can do whatever you want in it."

"Damn right and don't go forget it."  

"Why must you talk about fucking my sister?"

"Why must you ask too many questions?"

"I asked you _one_ question!"

"One is one  _two_  many nephews. Remember that ok?"

"AHH! What the hell do you even do? You can afford your own damn house so how the hell can you do that without a steady job?"

"Oh, Jaune! My _poor_ uninformed family member! I am gainfully employed by a very generous _donor_ who is paying for our, and that means your roof over their heads ok?"

"I know! I know but what do you do? You said you worked for Cinder? Who the hell is that?"

"She is like I told you! She's a businesswoman! She run's real estate!"

"Real estate, in Vale? Who the hell buys property here? I haven't seen a for sale sign in over a year."

"She's in a down spot ok? She's just in the middle of a dry spell for real estate ok?"

"A dry spell? Roman how the hell is a woman in a dry spell afford to pay you enough to own a damn house?"

"Jaune you know the story of the three pigs?"

"The ones who built houses?"

"Yes them! Well, do you know the moral of the story?"

"To do your best and make the best product possible?"

"Close! But it was that if you don't shut your mouth and stop asking stupid questions, then you are going to face down in a ditch somewhere ok!?" Roman hissed pass gritted teeth as Jaune sighed.

"Why do you keep doing shady things?"

"I am what I am!"

"Your brother is a _cop_! Your _sisters_ are all cops! Your dad is the _head_ of the fucking Vale police department! How the hell are you the one bad apple?"

"I'm _not_ a bad apple! I'm a free spirit!"

"So a _rebel?_ "

"More or less. I fight for the common man!"

"The common man?"

"I fight for myself ok? Don't make me say it like that. I fight for Neo and me and to a much less extent, you Red, Blondie, sloth girl, ninja boy, and the kinky kat."

"That is not a short list."

"I have a heart full of gold."

"Neo must love you."

"Right now more than you."

"What?! She loves me!"

"Not when you _cum_ on her face and ruin her food she doesn't," Roman said making Jaune gag.

"I didn't! That was a mistake!"

"What fucking a girl in the house, you _just_ moved in and are living rent-free. Fucking some skater girl and giving your sister and my _wife_ and Arc family facial special?" Roman asked making Jaune's face turn the color of Ruby's hair as he began to blush even wilder.

"I didn't! That was an accident!"

"Accident or not you covered Neo with enough baby gravy that she was in the shower for half the night."

"It was an accident!"

"Tell that to her."

"I tried! She almost killed me!"

"As she should! You fucking gave your sister a facial!"

"It was an accident!"

"Heard it, don't need to hear it again. Look! We are here the place where the break individuality and turn you into tools for capitalism and imperialism."

"Aren't you a _pocketful_ of sunshine."

"As always, now get the hell out of here. I gotta go work."

"Where?!"

"Don't worry about it! Have fun!" Roman said peeling off from the school leaving Jaune alone as he let out a low groan.

"Roman! Neo has a _legit_ job! She tells me things!"

"Neo also loves you!"

"Don't you!?"

"More than you know but less than she thinks! See ya!" Roman said burning out as Jaune sighed...

* * *

 

"So Neo's _still_ mad at us?" Reese asked bouncing up to her boyfriend Jaune. Wrapping her arm around his own. Pressing her still vulnerable C cups to his shoulder as Jaune sighed.

"Mad is a gentle way of putting it."

"Ouch. Did she get you with her parasol again?"

"No, she took it out on my shins with her boots."

"The ones with the steel toes?"

"The exact ones."

"Ouch, will a blowjob make it better?"  Reese asked as Jaune paused a contemplative look on his face as he nodded.

"Yes, yes it would help," Jaune admitted looking at his scroll. If they hurried, Jaune would not b that late to class. While Neo did demand he get an almost perfect attendance Jaune was not passing up a blowjob for any reason.

"Great! Let's go in here." Reeses said pulling her lover into an empty school supply closet. The two slipping away from the mass of humanity as they slipped into a small grey world of old cleaning products and dirty mops. Reese slammed her lips to Jaune's the smaller girl leaning up to plant her kiss as Jaune growled. His hands shot out on instant gripping Reese's firm, plump ass. Taking her pillow read in both hands and squeezing them around.

Reese's groaned into his mouth her lover's rough callous hands squeezed and groped her supple peach. Jaune let one hand travel up her sling hoar glass fire groping one of her vulnerable breasts still expanded in her see-through top shivered. Whimpering into his mouth before she broke their kiss with a messy plop!

"Ready for the real thing?"

"You bet your _ass."_

"Keep that up, and you'll be in my ass soon enough," Reese said winking getting down to her hands and knees eyeing the massive bulge in Jaune's pants.

Her hand unzipped it as Jaune's ten-inch cock sprang out nearly smacking her in the face.

"Thanks for the meal!" Reese said in the worst accent possible as she opened her mouth and inhaled Jaune's cock. The boy groaned out loud as he loves hot wet and tight mouth that only her impossibly tight cunt could compare to enveloped his cock. Resses bobbed her small head up and down Jaune's cock. Wrapping it in a hot slick silky vice.

Jaune groaned the tip of his cock tapping the back of her throat making her gag. The massive bulge in Reese's neck appeared as Jaune began to thrust. Low wet smacking sounds filled the air as Jaune fucked her throat. The boy grunted as low wet slurping and glurking sounds filled the air.

Jaune bucked his hips forward his dick tip pressing into the back of her very throat. Shooting sting ner her tight, targeted mouth hitting the back of her throat as-

 _"Cumming!"_ Jaune said as his cock fired. His tennis ball sized balls twitched and exploded. Shooting deep into Resee core. Filling her up as he climaxed.

Ress gulped down his cum with a greedy look in her face. Slurping down Jaune's cock as she swallowed his cum. Gulping it down rope by thick virile ropes before breaking their embrace with a wet _plop!_

"Now that was fun but unless you don't want me to bend over."

"Bend over," Jaune growled as  Reese winked up at him as she sauntered herself up bending over the wall. Showing off her fat ass barely concealed in a tight pair of short shots as Jaune growled.

"Come get me, _tiger,_ " Reese said as Jaune pounced. He tore off her jeans and lacy green panties revealing her perfect pale bubbly but. He tripping her hips angling his monolithic breeding tower to her cunt and in one smooth motion jammed it inside of her.

"Jaune!" Reese screamed as Jaune shoved his ten-inch cock deep into her core. Her tight velvety walls clamped down on his cock. Wrapping him in a hellishly tight vice grip as he plowed his way into her baby chamber. His massive cock was boring into her sex as she groaned.

"So big, so fucking big," Reese said as Jaune filled hilted himself in her cunt. Jaune yanked half of his cock out of her cunt making her yelp!

Jaune wasted no time plowing his loves hot cunt. Low wet smacking! Sounds filled the air as Jaune bent her over.

"Jaune! Jaune!" Reese hissed her cunt gripping and costing on his cock; Her tight fleshy walls were broken down by his sheer girth as he fucked her into the wall.

 _Smack! Smack_! The hard wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh reverberated as Jaune plowed her. His hips moved like a blur of motion. Moving at near Ruby levels of speed, slamming into her very womb! His cock head was kissing her baby chamber as it battered its way into her core!

Reese was helpless to do anything but moan as Jaune's cock destroyed her cunt!

Smack! Smack! jaune ruined her cunt slamming his cock deep into her very core, making her scream out as orgasm after orgasm came into her. Her cunt breaking down as the near foot of uncut Arc meat rammed into her.

Reese shook like a liveware was placed inside of her as Jaune fucked the pep out of Reese's and-

"Jaune!"

"Reese!" Both yelled as Jaune came. Jaune exploded into her cunt. His tennis ball sized balls clenched, his thick virile Arc cum fired off into her womb, flooding her baby chamber and drawing her ovaries in cum. Reese screamed at the top of her lungs as Jaune filled her up. Her legs were going weak in the process as she fell into a broken drooling mess, her cunt still clamping down onto Jane massive cock as Jaune growled.

The boy yanked his cock out of her ruined hole with a wet pop! His cock let a hole into Ree's body. Her freshly fucked cunt stretched out beyond reason.

The damaged sex was busy burping out hor boiling Arc cam making Reese moan. Jaune growled his dick hard as tempered steel as he gripped her ass. Spanking her once making a loud fleshy wap! Fill the air as Jaune pulled her pale fat ass cheeks apart.

"Jaune!?" Reeze shouted as Jaune shoved his cock all the way into her ass hole. His dick was breaking apart her tight rosebud as she moaned.

Smack! Smack! Jaune wasted no time in destroying Reese's ass. His cock was slamming in and out of her ass like a meaty piston! His cock was rearranging her tight back hole as she scared. Her tongue falling out of her mouth as Jaune break her ass.

Smack! Whack! Jaune spanked Reese’s pale ass making her yelp! In pain and pleasure, his hands leaving massive red handprints on her other wised perfect ass cheeks.

Reese mewled her voice leaving her face as Jaune fucked her into a coma! His cock was stretching and pulling apart her tight cunt hole. His dick broke down her inner sex making her scream!

Reeses felt her cunt spasm forcing out of Jaune's hot thick and boiling cum that had overflowed her. Her baby bump in her stomach swayed and moved with each meaty thrust! While not pregnant yet the sheer amount of Arc cum dwelling in her gut was more than enough to make her look the pat and with the feeling of Jaune cock breaking down her ass filled the air.

The harsh, wet smacking sounds filled the air as Jaune ruined her. The girls tight _needy_ cunt was climaxing time and time again. As Jaune fucked anal orgasm after anal orgasm from her as-

 _"REESE!"_ Jaune howled as he came to his cock flooding her tight back door. Reese groned her mouth wide and lull her tongue falling out as Juane pumped load often load of hot thick and virile Arc seed into her sex her body shaking as both teens fell down falling into a pile of sweaty limbs and began to rest...

* * *

 

"Does the word public decency or morals mean _anything_ to you two?" Glynda  asked scowling the futa dean of Beacon high already fed up with Ozpin's bull shit was not dealing with having caught two students fucking in the damn closets!"

"No mam."

"No Aunt-

"It's _Miss Goodwitch_ here Jaune. I give no favorites in this school, and you know this." Glynda said looking at her adoptive nephew with an imperial glaze. The older futa dean was not in a good mood, and her piercing green eyes gave him no indication of mercy

"It was just a-

"Just a mistake? Jaune! You were having sex in public!"

"So? A lot of people have sex in public. What's the problem?"

"THe problem my dear nephew is that you are too dumb to do it in the back of the school! I know kids can't keep their damn hands off each other for more than a second but come on! I expect more of you!" Glynda said huffing. Her arms crossed pressing up her massive breasts barely contained in her tight white top her legs moved causing the absolute monster of a cock that hung between they sway like a meaty pendulum. Giving Jaune the strange impression that he was looking at the outline of an _executioner's blade_ and not just a massive elder futa cock.

"I'm sorry Glynda."

"Fine. I forgive you this once. At least you were smart enough to use protection at least." Glynda said a small smile on her face as-

"Protection?" Jaune asked cocking his head as Reese sighed, already seeing the shit storm coming as Glynda looked ready to faint.

"You were not using protection!? What is wrong with you?! Jaune Arc! I am calling your elder sibling right now! She is going to bend you over this table and tan your hide so hard I doubt you will ever walk right after!" Glynda shouted her face red as a beat as-

"What?! Please don't do that! Neo is working! If she has to leave her job, she'll murder me!"

"Then you should have thought about that before you decided to put your dick in someone without a condom! Or... Reese are you on-

"No mam," Reeses said a low tone in her voice as Glynda looked ready to faint.

"What happened to the children? Jaune was a good boy, a good boy. Where did I go wrong?" The dean asked a forlorn look in her face as-

"Mam, if I may, can I suggest an alternative path that reporting Jaune?" Reese asked raising her hand as Glynda froze her fingers dialing Neo's number on her personal scroll as Glynda paused.

"An alternate proposal? What do you mean girl? I am a dean of Beacon. If you think you can bribe me, then you will find yourself sorely mistaken."

"Well it's not a bribe, but I think I can convince you not to make that call,"  Reese said a mischievous look in her eyes as Jaune paused, cocking his head at his girlfriend as she looked like an absolute angel about to burn down a small orphanage.  

"Go on; I'm listening, girl.' Glynda said pausing pressing up her glass as-

"Reese? What are you doing!? You can't bribe Glynda!"

"I know! Trust me, babe! I got this!"  Reese said before pausing.

"Jaune cover your ears!"

"What?"

"I said cover your ears! I need to talk to Glynda in private!"

"In private? Girl you can speak freely to me in front of my nephew, to not do so would be rude to the extreme." Glynda said already frowning so hard Jaune thought her rich plum lips might break. "Jesus why is my aunt so sexy? AH! Bad Jaune! Bad! She is your aunt! You don't think about her like that! Even if she is not related by blood..."

"Jaune here! Take this!" Reese said reaching into her backpack revealing a pair of large light green headphone with Grimm skulls on them.

"Reese is this necessary?"

"Yes, Reese. This is all a bit excessive is it not?"

"Not at all, Mam! This is all necessary!"

"For what babe? You are putting a lot of effort into this, what's so special? You know Neo won't really hurt me right?"

"I know! But trust me, there is someone coming in today! She's like  my best friend, and you need to meet her!" Reese said chirping as Jaune sighed.

"Sure babe, just for you," Jaune said as Reese but the headphones on his ears. Jaune froze his world muffled as he saw Reese mouthing something to him. Her thing lips he desperately wanted back on his cock moving quickly.

"I can't hear you," Jaune said as Reese grinned like a ferret. Flashing him a thumbs up before going to Glynda. For the next three minutes, Reese said something to Glynda. Jaune had no idea what the hell the two were talking about.

His only cues to what the conversion was that Glynda's looks were varied. They went from skeptical, to curious, to enraged, to blushing!? Glynda was blushing wildly her face redder that Ruby's cape as she hid her face in her hands.

 _"What the hell is she saying to her?_ " Jaune thought cocking his head as Reese pointed at him? Glynda shook her head her massive heavy chest rising up and down as she hyperventilated. The deans face red as a beat as she shook her head.

Reese was having none of that. Gripping Glynda's hands pointing to Jaune? As she shouted?

" _What are you telling her_?" Jaune thought as the dean flushed panicked her hand's yanking out her scroll as Neo's picture flashed out on it as-

Reese was on Jaune in second yanking him up and turning him over?

 _"The fuck is she about?_ " Jaune thought as Reese yanked him up with a downright shocking amount of strength, pushing Jaune towards the door and making him bend?

His back forward, swing his lower back and ass? To Glynda as Reese slapped his lower back twice, making Jaune blush.

"The hell are you doing!?" Jaune thought now not knowing what Reese was doing as she shouted at Glynda a massive smile on her face as she gave the dean a thumbs up flashing Jaune a quick ok sign with her hands before righting her boyfriend taking off his headphones. In a moment the air hit his ears bringing him back from his deafness as he heard Glynda panting.  

"I see your point miss Chloris! I concede to your terms." Glynda said Jaune was looking at his flushed panting aunt with a curious look. Glynda's face was flushed red as a beat her pale milky flesh covered with sweat as he saw a _massive_ bulge? In her skirt, as she hid her lower half of her body awkwardly behind her desk.

The dean looked like she was in pain, her hands constantly pushing down her long flowing skirt as it was forced continuously up by something _massive_ as-

"OK! I'm glad we could reach an agreement!"

"Reese? What the hell did you do?" Jaune asked as-

"So am I miss Chloris! I'm sure I'll be able to meet your expectations." Glynda said as she eyed jaune with a look that could only be described as hunger and-

"Come on Jaune you got to meet someone special!"

"Wait! Reese! Who are we going to meet!?"

" A good friend of mine!"

"Who!? And what did you promise Glynda?"

"Nothing much, but I suggest you do some leg exercises soonish."

"Leg? Why?"

"Because you are going to be in for quite a _stretch."_

* * *

 

Jaune was having a good day. No scratch that he was having a damn great day.

"Thank you! I've never done this with another person before so...' The blushing beautiful redhead friend of Reese called Pyrrha? Jaune never heard of the girl before, but she was drop dead gorgeous! She was taller than he with skin pale as cream — her eyes sharp and emerald like Roman's but filled with nothing but kindness instead of a man looking for a deal.

Pyrrha laid on his matress, naked as the day she was born. Her massive D cup breasts bigger than Reese's modest but perfect C's.

Her impossibly muscled core that put even Jaune and Yatsu's to shame stare back as her cock winked at him.

 _"She's smaller than me?"_ Jaune thought as he noticed that this was perhaps the first futa cock that was smaller than his own. Even if it was only more modest than his by an inch, it was still rare if not the only futa cock that was smaller than a male's that Jaune had ever seen.

"Are you sure you want this Pyr? If you don't, you can just say no. I won't hold it against you." Jaune said through gritted teeth. He was insane! This was a futa that wanted his cock! His! She wasn't even interested in fucking him, and he was asking for consent!?

"Yes! I... I am a bit, but I would like for you to take my first time! Please." Pyrrha said blushing brightly as-

"You heard her Jaune. She wants you." Reese said rubbing Jaunes shoulders and licking his ear. Biting his exposed lobe and growling into it.

"Fuck her Jaune. Make this futa _yours!"_ Reese hissed as what little, amount of self-restraint he had left this mind. He gripped Pyrrha's hips, both hands sinking into them as he shoved his cock right into her virgin sex, two things happened at one.

Pyrrha screamed. The redhead goddess best friend of Reese cried, tears falling from her face as Jaune's length impaled her. Pyrrha whimpered as Jaune did not go fast, but he did not take it slow either. He rammed his cock fully into the futa cunt of the young athlete, the Olympic champ? Apparently shuddered as Jaune filled her with his cock. Jaune for his part groaned. His cock was attacked! By the athlete's sex. The rumors of futa cunts being impossibly tight were well founded. As Pyrrha's hot well muscled inner walls clamped down on Jaune's cock, wrapping him up in a warm, velvety industrial vice. Making Jaune groan as he swore he was caught in a dick guillotine of a cunt!

 _"Jaune!"_ Pyrrha gasped as Jaune filled her a small amount of blood leaked out of her cunt making Jaune wince. He didn't care if his cock was fighting tooth and nail not to be crushed in her cunt, or that it took every last once of his willpower to hold himself back and not pound the futa within an inch of her life!

"It's ok, Pyr, focus on me. Jaune don't stop."  Reese said going from Jaune to Pyrrha. Licking her nipples making soft kisses up and down her naked body as Jaune began to fuck her.

Smack! Smack! Jaune started to go slowly he really tried to! He wanted to take his time, but instincts, primary hormones and the fact that he was fucking a futa for one made it all but impossible for him to take his time!

He gripped Pyrrha's wide hips pulling back his cock halfway! Out of her cunt that literally clamped down on his cock fighting him in a do or die struggle to keep the breeding tool inside of it as Jaune groaned.

Pyrrha's need cunt attacked his cock as he began to thrust into her. His dick was plowing her like a  fleshy battering ram. His cock burst past her cervix kissing the back of her womb as Pyrrha moaned.

Her own cock leaked a constant amount of pre-cum as he fucked her. Reese for her part alternated her time between licking, sucking and biting Pyrrha's nipples, taking time to play with each fleshy mound and thrashing and slurping them. She ran her mouth up and down the naked flesh of her best friend. Planting kisses up and down her body before locking her lips with her best friend, kissing her roughly one hand pumping Pyrrha's cock as Juane continued to fuck her. The wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the room as Jaune hurled his hips forward.

Picking up the pace he glared at Pyrrha's stretching cunt, her once tight cunt still! Fought back, gripping and squeezing, clenching and constricting making his cock work for every inch of its conquest! The pain of her deflowering long gone Pyrrha was opening moaning now. Yelping and screaming her legs flailed wildly before latching on to Jaune's back. Pulling him closer into her. Leg locking him making him grunt in exertion. This futa wanted him to cum inside of her then she was going to have it!

Jaune tired to resist but a good futa, cunt, the sight of his girl making out with the girls he was fucking while pumping her cock as was too much!

"Pyr! I'm coming!"

"Inside! Do it inside of her! Make her yours!" Reese hissed as Jaune nodded hip blurring forward and poured Pyrrha's vulnerable cunt before he screamed.

"Cumming!" Jaune said as he filled Pyrrha up. His balls clenched and fired, his cock exploding like a  water hose. Pyrrha screamed into Resse's mouth as Jaune filled her up. His cum blasting into her baby cha med as she groaned, her cunt reached impossible levels of tightness as it clamped do on Jaune's cock, her own dick firing off covering the heads of both Jaune and Reese in her cum as the two teens came at once, filling the room with sharp groans as they climaxed together.  As the two almost passed out, Reese pushed Jaune off of Pyrrha. His cock flapping off her used and almost ruined cunt with a messy wet plop! Jaune groaned out loud her breath caught in his lungs as he saw Pyrrha's cunt gape. Filled with his own cum as Rees slammed her lips to his. Stroking his cock making out with him as-

"Pyrrha's wants to fuck your ass," Reese said in a deadpan voice as Jaune gagged.

"What!? Since when!?"

"Since I kind of promised her she could?"

"Reese! You can't keep doing that!"

"It's ok! She's super pretty right? And she let you fuck her, how many guys can say they fucked a futa before they fucked them hug? Ren and Cardin can't, and I don't know any others so what's the harm?"

"The harm is my ass being broken!"

"She's smaller than you!"

"Reese!"

"Jaune!"

"I'll be gentle! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha blushed looked away bashfully as-

"Fine. Ok. If I do this, you owe me." Jaune said as Reese nodded.

"Totally babe! I'll make it up to you in ways you can't even imagine!"

"You better," Jaune said as he gave Pyrrha a nod.

"Ok. But be gentle alright?"

"I promise!" Pyrrha said as she literally tackled Jaune pinning him to the floor of his room.

"I said gently!"

"I'm sorry!"

"They are so cute!" Reese thought eagerly fingering her cunt to the hottest sight she had ever seen. Her bf Jaune was getting his ass railed by a smaller futa! Pyrrha had started or tried, her best to be gentle but that was apparently a thing of the past.

Smack! Smack!

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled as she attacked Jaune's ass. Her nine inches of cock slamming into his once tight rosebud as she fucked him like a whore.

"You said gently!" Jaune hissed the boy blushing like mad not broken by the fucking or overwhelmed but panicking at getting his prostate punched for the first time in his life.

"You are too tight!" Pyrrhe yelled her balls clapping! Into Jaune, her actually large melon sized balls bashing into his tennis ball ones as fucked him. Reese moaned fingering her soaking cunt, making her own orgasm loud and clear as Jaunes room was filled with the heavy air of musk and sex.

Pyrrha did not last long. Her virgin status showing as she screamed

"Jaune! I'm cumming!" Pyrrha said as she climaxed her balls clenching ad firing into Jaune's ass. The boy actually squealed letting out a long line of cum from his cock as his first ever anal orgasm occurred making him blush widely.

"Reese!" Jaune squealed as he came, painting Pyrrha's face and chest white as both teens collapse on each other. Making their bodies fall into a tangled pile of arms and limbs.

"Fuck that was amazing!" Reese said her own climax rocking her body as she fingered herself to completion. The sight of her man getting fucked in the ass and even cumming! From it sent her over the edge as she sighed.

"So Jaune you do like getting fucked in the ass." Reese teased as Jaune stopped making out with Pyrrha and glared at her.

"Haha. Hilarious Reese. You know I'm breaking you for this right?"

"Oh, sure I do. Just glad you actually love being fucked as well as doing the fucking."

Reese teased as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Did... did I really make you feel good?" Pyrrha asked in a worried sick tone tears falling from her eyes as Jaune gulped.

"Of course! You made me feel great Pyr; I'm happy you were the one to do this to me."  Jaune said the puppy dog green eyes that wanted nothing more than his approval breaking him as he nodded.

"That's grand! I'm... I don't do well with people, so this is grand!"

"Ok Pyr, that's fine and good now let's get on with the real show," Reese said as Jaune slowly reluctantly even pulled Pyrrha's cock out of his ass. Making her moan as he did. As Pyrrha slid out, Reese smiled as she bent over his walls pulling down what was left of her jean shorts and shaking her bubbly ass at Jaune.

"Come  on tiger, come and get your reward." Reese teased as Jaune growled stalking of her ther plump ass like a predator does prey as he slapped it once. Making her howl in pleasure.

"Good boy. You liked it when Pyrrha fucked your ass huh?" Reese asked teasingly as Jaune growled.

"You are going to love me when I _ruin y_ ours."

"I already love you. But I'm just glad Pyrrha stretched you out before Glynda got around."

"Wait for what?"

"Never mind, shut up and fuck me," Reese said as Jaune nodded shove his cock into her cunt a once as he began to breed his lover.

Pyrrha was in shock, not only! Had she lost both of her virginity in one day! To an absolute hunk who she could see why every futa in her new school was jealous of. Jaune's cock was huge! And made her glad she was also part woman! And his ass was so tight! She wanted nothing more than to plunge her cock right back inside of it and make it her own!

But right now? Now that was not going to happen.

Pyrrha groaned, her cock leading as she looked at the fucking in front of her. Jaune and Reese did not make love they fucked like animals. Slamming themselves into each other as the made the house shake.

Pyrrha watched as Jaune's _monolithic_ cock absolutely ruined Reese's once tight holes that Pyrrha now knew would never close properly again!

Jaune's titanic uncut monster ruined Reese's tight holes in every position. He fucked her doggy style breaking her against the room walls shaking her screamed; he bent her over slapped her pale bubble but until it was redder than her own hair!

Before taking her, he fucked her in every position, Missionary, Mating press, Full nelson, Piledriver, Doggy style, on the wall Jaune demolished  Reese like it was his sole duty to plow her into submission. The heavy wack smacks! Of flesh of flesh along with the downright animalistic grunts and graons of the two lovers filled the air as Jaune ruined Reese.

The boy just kept _fucking_ the girl no matter how many times she screamed his name no matter how many times he pumped her still tight holes of his cum that seemed to never run out! He fucked her in her ass, cunt, and throat taking to reaks between them. Cumming down each one before switching off, stretching her throat, pounding her cunt and ruined her once tight puckered starfish as he claimed his mate. Jaune fucked her into submission until with one last ear shattering screaming both teens climaxed together howling the others name like animals in heat before collapsing to the ground making out as Pyrrha's cock fired again fill the floor already ruined with love stains of her thick cum as all three of them groaned.

Pyrrha had been inspired by the fucking and demanded to be fucked by Jaune. She knew she wanted to be ruined by his cock and begged for it. Luckily cooler heads prevailed as Jaune and Reese knew that Pyrrha was nowhere near ready for fucking like that, so they talked her down to giving Jaune a double blowjob until then.

"Fuck me! You feel good." Jaune said as he groaned. His cock being worshipped by the two teens. Futa and girl inhaled his cock. Slobbering all over it. The hot tight mouths inhaling and sucking. Wrapping his cock in a heavenly soft vice as Jaune groaned. The two girls sharing a salacious kiss an on his tip covered in saliva and pre-cum as-

"Cumming!" Jaune said as he fired a prodigious amount of cum bathing them in his fluid. Both girls held their mouths open as Jaune unleashed a torrent of cum paint them and the surrounding room white with his seed, as Jaune saw the cum drunk loves of his bathed in his thick seed he smiled hoping no needed to see more of this again as-

 _Tip! Tap!_ ** _TAP!_** The rhythmic tipping and tapping of a parasol on the wood filled the air as Jaune froze.

"You gotta be shitting me." An incredulous voice said as Jaune looked up and screamed. Neo was there.... a box of ice cream with For Jaune on it in her hands. The woman elder sister and now possible demon covered head to toe in a blanket of Jaune's cum for the second time this month. The woman tacked! Her parasol on the wooden floor of their house a  downright horrendous smile on her face as Roman. The bastard he was with an absolutely disgusting amount of grace slowly carefully back epee d out of this cluster fuck. Shaking his head before breaking into a dead sprint down the hallway. Running as fast as a life of dubious at best life decisions would allow him to do so as Pyrrha shooked in fear. Green eyes flashing with worry Reese melwed unable to so much as breathe and Jaune shook as Neo's eye _twitched._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! First, part is done! Don't know when the next part is up but hopefully soon! If you liked this buckle up this one is according to my boy about to be a LONG series so get ready for more smuts! As always this was a paid commission this one for 1$ per thousand words. That rate may charge to one per five hundred depending on the workload at MOST. If you interested in a commission drop a message and I'll sort you out.


End file.
